


【朱白】小白熊（双人视角）

by A55



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 居白, 朱白 - Freeform, 龙宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55/pseuds/A55





	【朱白】小白熊（双人视角）

1、龙哥视角 

早晨的阳光暖暖地洒了进来，跟往常一样，我还蜷缩在床上。  
睡得有点迷瞪，我突然感觉怀中空落落的，好像少了那温热的身体……  
怎么回事？我不满地皱起眉头——我的小笨蛋怎么又趁我睡着的时候从我怀里偷偷溜走了？  
我下意识地伸出手，朝床的另一侧摸去，然而除了那只绒绒的小白熊公仔，我什么也没有摸到。  
我登时就清醒了不少——好你个小笨蛋！居然敢趁我不备逃走了！  
怀里空落落的，心里也空落落的，此时此刻的我百无聊赖又无可奈何。  
我索性把那只小白熊一把抱进怀里，揉着它的脑袋喃喃道：“你说小白会跑到哪里去呢？”  
或许是这只小白熊和那个小笨蛋揉起来手感差不多，都毛绒绒的，我竟然有一种这小家伙一直在蹭我手心的错觉。  
不知不觉，心里更痒了。左等右等还没见着人让我难受，我下意识地磨了磨后槽牙，阴沉着脸对小白熊道：“哼，等他回来看我怎么收拾他！”

2、小白视角

如果我现在告诉你们，我变成了玩具，你们会相信吗？  
今早我刚刚醒来，没有感受到龙哥温暖的怀抱，也没看见我家那只小白熊公仔，更没感觉到自个儿身体的存在……  
我立刻就明白了bug的所在。  
玩具的身体，不具备生物该有的基本生命特征，不能动也不能说话。  
说真的，我的内心是崩溃的！！谁不知道我白宇除了直播和人PK的时候比较安静之外，其余时间都是个多动症晚期患者啊！这不是要了我的老命吗？？？  
万般无奈，我默默地注视着不远处还在赖床的龙哥的长睫毛，默默祈祷他能早点起来发现问题拯救我。  
就在我感觉自己已经和找了赵云澜一万年的沈巍感同身受之时，龙哥终于有了一点动静。  
即便是在半睡半醒之间，我聪明的龙哥也马上反应了过来。你看，他发现我不在，还担心地皱起了眉头。他好像有些难以置信，还伸出手在我睡的位置到处摸索着。  
这只小白熊公仔是一直被我放在枕头旁边的，所以此刻龙哥就在我身旁一直胡乱动手。被他接连摸到敏感点，我说不出话，又没法躲开，只得轻轻地抖了抖身子。  
龙哥终于彻底清醒了过来，他很不高兴，一把把我抱了过去，揉着我的脑袋，问我我跑哪里去了。  
龙哥！我就在你眼前啊！我随着他的动作试图拿脑袋蹭他，可是这没多大力气的玩具身体让我感觉自己压根就没怎么动。  
算了算了，我想了想，反正就这样被龙哥抱着还是挺愉快的哈！管他什么材质的身体呢！  
就在我快要飘了的时候，龙哥突然开口道：“哼，等他回来看我怎么收拾他！”  
他的声音冷得我打了一个哆嗦。被他紧紧抱着我又挣脱不了。  
那啥，玩具身体挺好的，不能动就不动嘛，就不用变回去了哈……


End file.
